Como arreglar un malentendido, de nuevo
by Lauchita
Summary: Taichi es especialista en hacer enojar a Sora: vomitadas en sombreros, accesorios para cabellos inadecuados y ahora esto...! Para el reto del foro PROYECTO 1 - 8.


**Hola!**

Este un drabble (creo que me pasé un poquitín del limite de palabras) para atender al reto del foro "Proyecto 1 - 8". Consistía en escribir a partir de una palabra.

Me tocó la palabra: **Indiscreción.**

Espero les agrade.

 _Digimon, no me pertenece (That's sucks)_

* * *

 **¿Cómo arreglar un malentendido… de nuevo?**

* * *

Ok, tenía que admitir que "Indiscreto" era una palabra que en realidad lo adjetivaba muy bien.

En su defensa, era algo totalmente sincero de su parte decir que no lo hacía a propósito.

Por otro lado, no pensaba que esta vez Sora lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Suspiró una vez más mientras observaba desde su escondite a una agitada Sora golpear fuertemente la pelota con su raqueta de tenis. Tal vez, ese no fuera el mejor momento para pedir disculpas… No cuando había de por medio un instrumento deportivo que fácilmente era convertible en un arma blanca.

Se golpeó levemente la cabeza con la pared que tenía al lado de él y que le servía como muro para espiar sin ser visto. Quizá der tanto hacer eso cuando estaba preocupado había conseguido matarse unas cuantas neuronas y ello era la explicación de su comportamiento indiscreto

Y no, no era la primera vez que Sora le dejaba de hablar por una de sus indiscreciones. Todavía recordaba cuando eran niños y vomitó en su sombrero, olvidando decirle antes de que ella se lo pusiera… Y oh sí, como olvidar el glorioso broche para el cabello que le dio en su cumpleaños y que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado.

Por alguna razón sentía que esta vez había pasado el límite, más que las veces anteriores.

Repasaría una vez más en su cabeza todo lo que había hecho a ver si lograba sacar "algo", cualquier cosa que lo salvara.

A ver…

 _Él había entrado a la cafetería esa tarde como de costumbre. Tenía mucha hambre y recordaba que el ramen que estaban sirviendo olía delicioso, cuando entró al lugar, el olor lo embriagó por completo, y en parte fue porque no había desayunado, ya que…_

Ok, no, recordar el ramen de ese día no era la intención. Lo intentaría otra vez…

 _Él había entrado a la cafetería esa tarde como de costumbre. Iba con todas intenciones de comer lo primero que se le atravesara en frente por la inmensa hambre que tenía, pero justo cuando se diría a servirse comida algo llamó su atención._

 _Sentadas en una mesa hacia el fondo, estaban su hermana, Mimí y Sora charlando, cosa que era normal, ya que siempre hablaban… Pero en esta ocasión Sora se veía altamente sonrojada mientras que Hikari y Mimí le decían cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que aparentemente incrementaban su vergüenza._

 _Se acercó para reclamarles a las chicas que no molestaran a Sora y para enterarse de una vez del chisme, u completo para él, quedaba como héroe y aparte saciaba su curiosidad. La cosa es que ninguna de las presentes notó su presencia puesto que él llegó por sus espaldas._

 _Sin hablar, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada… Ellas solamente lo soltaron:_

– _Ya Sora, dejando a un lado la broma… En serio no es raro que tengas 17 años y aún no te hayan dado tu primer beso – Dijo Mimí apretando su mano._

– _Si, en cualquier momento sucederá y si no le podemos decir a mi…_

– _¡¿QUÉ?¿NUNCA HAS BESADO A NADIE?! – Gritó sin pensarlo._

Y eso era lo que lo había metido en problemas… Pero insistía, no lo hizo con mala intención. Es solo que le impresionó que Sora, siendo tan guapa, y cortejada por chicos, nunca hubiese sido besada.

Además, él habría jurado que entre Sora y su amigo Yamato había ocurrido algo hacia algunas navidades. Recordó perfectamente que sorprendió a su amiga intentado regalarle al rubio un paquete de galletas hecho por ella. Hubiera apostado todo a que en ese día mínimo se habían besado, pero gratamente para él, ahora se enteraba que no había ocurrido así.

Sonrió para sí mismo… Tantos insomnios que pasó luego de aquella navidad. Él solo se limitó a pensar que lo de Sora y Matt no había funcionado, pero en realidad nunca se había dado, fue toda una confusión.

Ok, estaba divagando de nuevo… Al punto: Sora estaba enojada con él porque cuando gritó de asombró toda la cafetería quedó en silencio y todos los presentes se quedaron mirando acosadoramente a su amiga.

 _– ¡Taichi! – La chica se quedó mirándolo con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos – Eres un… eres un… indiscreto – Dijo finalmente y se fue corriendo._

¿Pero cómo podía hacer para que ella lo perdonara esta vez?

Asomó su cabeza por encima del muro y se dio cuenta que el partido había terminado y ya todos se iban a ir. Entró en alarma. Si dejaba que Sora se fuera no la vería más hasta pasadas las vacaciones, así que solo salió corriendo hasta la cancha y se plantó frente a ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Te había dije bien claro que no quería hablar nunca más contigo – El recibimiento de la pelirroja fue más o menos como se lo había esperado.

– En realidad no me lo dijiste, solo me dijiste "indiscreto" y saliste corriendo. – Nota mental: defenderse verbalmente no era su punto fuerte.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada asesina y pasó por su lado intentando ignorarlo.

– Sora, espera, déjame explicarte, yo… – Tomó a la chica por un brazo e hizo que lo mirara de frente.

– ¿Tú qué, Tai? ¿De qué forma piensas librarte de esta ahora? – El enojo seguía reflejado en su cara. Era obvio que no sería fácil.

– Yo… – Intentaba pensar que decir, pero no se le venía nada a la mente – Yo… – La chica se estaba soltando de su agarre…

La adrenalina le subió a la cabeza. Hacía algo rápido o se pasaba todas sus vacaciones lamentándose y pensando como enmendar el error.

No lo pensó, simplemente reaccionó.

Haló con fuerza a la pelirroja hacia su cuerpo y la besó justo en los labios.

Sora se quedó estática, no hizo ningún movimiento, no luchó, no le gritó, más importante todavía: no se quitó.

Él en un instinto embriagador que le nació desde adentro de su ser, comenzó a mover sus labios para probar mejor los de la chica, que ahora comenzaban a moverse tímidamente y a arropar los suyos.

Llevaba pocos segundos de haber iniciado ese beso y de repente… Un empujón acompañado de una fuerte bofetada por la parte de la chica.

Los presentes que habían estado viendo el partido, la discusión y por último el beso, no se hicieron esperar: Silbidos, "oh", "uh", guiños de ojo y risas tímidas invadieron el lugar.

Sora se puso roja como un tomate. Tenía que admitir que él también estaba sonrojado.

– Taichi, eres un indiscreto – Sentenció la pelirroja y se fue.

Él solo se quedó sonriendo viendo como la chica se iba. Conocía a su amiga. La forma en que lo había mirado, el intento fallido de enojo que había tratado de hacer notar en su voz…

Sí, una vez más lo había perdonado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

El fic está ambientado en digimon tri.

La escena de la cafetería la tomé de referencia a la escena donde Mimí, Kari y Sora almuerzan juntas y esta última termina toda sonrojada a causa de los comentarios de la castaña.

Espero me dejen su opinión al respecto.

Lau,-


End file.
